


Make Me a Supermodel

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The boy's get in a disagreement</p><p><span>Rating: R for language</span><br/>
*Just a suggestion if you don't watch the show go to bravotv.com and check out Ronnie and Perry.  They are hot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Supermodel

“That one.”

 

“No, not that one. That one.” Greg gave a lusty sigh.

 

Nick frowned at the man in his lap. He had let his boyfriend convince him to watch this asinine show and now this.

 

“There he is again. Look at that smile.”

 

Nick had to keep from growling, “I see it.”

 

That made Greg turn, “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Nick actually squirmed.

 

“What?” Greg touched his boyfriend’s flushed face.

 

“Why him? Why not the other one?”

 

“Because he’s fucking gorgeous, those dimples, that face, and the smile is just wow.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes and really wanted to push the man out of his lap. “Okay.”

 

“I can still hear the ‘bitch’ in that, Nick. I don’t know what the problem is but we can turn it off if you like.” Greg had spots of color on his cheekbones.

 

“He doesn’t look anything like me,” Nick said defensively. 

 

“Neither does the other one,” Greg replied a little stunned.

 

“But he’s similar, in body and hair.”

 

Greg ran his hand over Nick’s peach fuzz, “You can’t be jealous. Really, baby.”

 

Nick just shrugged his shoulders restlessly. 

 

Greg grabbed him around the ears and kissed him. The older man tried to resist but he loved Greg too much.

 

“Nicky,” Greg grinned pressing his forehead against Nick’s. “I watch the show because of the beauty. Ronnie is beautiful and so is Perry, but I don’t want to sleep with them. I have my very own sexy cowboy, what more could I want?”

 

Nick felt a little embarrassed but he rallied well. He cupped Greg’s groin. “Can’t think of anything?”

 

Greg’s eyes rolled back. Nick grabbed the remote and turned the television off.


End file.
